


Time To Stop Dreaming

by DaniMeows



Series: Salted Caramel Macarons [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April 2020, Adrinette through a Marichat lens, Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: Marinette had a crush on someone? Who? Was it Luka?  Adrien felt hopeful. If it was Luka and Marinette was getting over him then maybe he had a chance?“What did Prince Charming do that made you give up on him?” he asked.“He didn’t do anything but I decided to take a sign from the universe! Every time I try and confess it ends in pain or humiliation for me and obviously I’m not meant to be with him!” Marinette started.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Salted Caramel Macarons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 304





	Time To Stop Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic all season 3 canon exists.

“She’s so pretty,” Adrien thought as he considered his crush. His relationship with Kagami didn’t work out because they both realized that they were crushing on his beautiful classmate, at the same time, realizing they only felt deep friendship for one another.

Marinette was beautiful, kind, and absolutely amazing. She had told him she was in love with him as Chat Noir. Could she love him as Adrien? He hoped so. She had said that she didn’t. He had asked her for help with a date with Kagami, told her that he was in love with someone else so why would she tell him if she had liked him. But how could he possibly get that lucky.

Maybe she liked him? Maybe she didn’t? Adrien didn’t know. Telling Ladybug how he felt and being very superfluous about his love. Had not ended very well for him. He wasn’t certain how to handle his crush on Marinette. How should he confess? What if he confessed, she didn’t feel the same way and he had to be homeschooled for the rest of his life out of sheer embarrassment.

Adrien transformed and went for a run to distract himself from his thoughts. He hadn’t made plans to run by Marinette’s house but he ended up near there anyway.

Marinette was on her balcony with her hair down looking sad. She’d been looking sad a lot lately.

“What’s got you so down, Prrincess,” he asked.

Marinette sighed and said in such a way that Adrien suspected she was leaving some stuff out, “I gave up on my crush last week and I came across some pictures of him that I’d forgotten about…”

Marinette had a crush on someone? Who? Was it Luka? Adrien felt hopeful. If it was Luka and Marinette was getting over him then maybe he had a chance?

“What did Prince Charming do that made you give up on him?” he asked.

“He didn’t do anything but I decided to take a sign from the universe! Every time I try and confess it ends in pain or humiliation for me and obviously I’m not meant to be with him!” Marinette started.

“I make a scarf for his birthday, something happens, and he thinks his father makes it. I try asking him out or confessing in person and I end up falling or stuttering or saying the opposite of what I meant to say. I confess in a letter and accidently give him a prescription for laxatives I was filling as an errand. He describes a girl he likes and it sounds like me but then he needs me to set up a date between him and Kagami. I decide to practice on a wax statue and it turns out it’s a prank and he tells me the girl he’s in love with doesn’t like his jokes either… I make him a hat with my name written on it for certain…”

She can’t continue. She’s crying.

Adrien wants to cry too. He had never realized that she liked him. He’d never realized that he had hurt her. Some of the mentioned incidences he’d had no chance of knowing, it was just bad luck. But others. He wanted to punch himself for the statue prank. He’d known that she was hurting that night but he hadn’t known why. It sounds so cruel now. Certainly not a harmless playful prank.

“I’m sorry,” he holds out his arms in an offer for a hug.

“I’m sure he never meant to hurt you,” he offers as she wraps her arms around him. ‘I didn’t…’ he thinks to himself as she snuggles against him like she’s trying to burrow herself into his heart.

“I know, but it hurts.” Marinette whispered.

“What if the handsome Prince realized he’d loved you all along?” He asked. Maybe it was selfish to fish for information on if he still had a chance or if he’d been too late. Maybe it was wrong, but he needed to know…

“It’d be a happy ever after. But life isn’t a fairytale and it’s time to stop dreaming.”


End file.
